


The City Knows

by lenija



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Deutsch, Gen, POV Third Person, Post-Canon
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 04:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenija/pseuds/lenija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wahrscheinlich ist James tot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The City Knows

**Anmerkung**: Geschrieben im Rahmen einer Challenge der LJ-Community 120minuten. Titel inspiriert von The Doors, "Yes, the River Knows".

 

In Tortuga erkennt ihn niemand, obwohl er schon einmal eine längere Zeit hier gewesen ist und die Hafenspelunken unsicher gemacht hat. Er wankt durch die bevölkerten Straßen zwischen Hurenhäusern und rumverseuchten Piratenlöchern, an dem einen oder anderen bekannten Gesicht vorbei, ohne Ziel.

Am Rande seines Bewußtseins ist ihm klar, daß etwas nicht stimmt, daß er unter gewöhnlichen Umständen nie hierher gekommen wäre, und daß die Luft nicht so flimmern, der Boden nicht so wanken würde, wäre nicht irgendetwas mit ihm geschehen. Was, daran erinnert er sich nicht.

In einem Viertel, das ihm nicht mehr vertraut ist, lehnt er sich gegen eine Wand und rutscht kraftlos nach unten in den Schlamm der vom Regen aufgeweichten Straße.

„Commodore Norrington?"

Die einzige Frau, die nach ihm rufen könnte, ist Elisabeth. Er hebt den Kopf, um in ein unbekanntes braunes Gesicht zu blicken, das ihn von oben ansieht - nicht Elisabeth.

_War sie nicht gerade noch -?_

„Was macht einer wie Ihr im Dreck von Tortuga?"

„Ich gewöhne mich daran", krächzt er. „Wer fragt?"

„Ah", sagt sie. „Unser Fernrohr war wohl länger als eures, da ich Euch gesehen hab und Ihr mich nicht." Ihre Stimme ist tief und ungeschliffen, mit selbstsicherem Klang.

„Ich bin schonmal hier gewesen." sagt er sinnloserweise. Es kommt ihm wichtig vor.

Vor seinen Augen verschwimmen ihre Züge.

„Ich war Sparrows zweiter Maat, als deine Leute hinter uns her waren, Commodore. Hatte danach keine Lust mehr auf die Pearl und hab mir ein eignes Schiff genommen. Erinnerst du dich?"

Was redet sie da überhaupt, Sparrow, damals und... seine Gedanken kommen nicht hinterher. Ist Zeit vergangen?

„Ich sterbe." sagt er. „Das muß es sein."

Starke Arme hieven ihn nach oben; auf die Hüfte der fremden Frau gestützt schleppt er sich wieder durch die Gassen der Stadt. Nichts hat mehr eine feste Form, selbst die Stücke von Himmel zwischen den Hausdächern schlingern wie die See.

Die See.

Daher komme ich, denkt er.

* * *

„Sparrows zweiter Maat, ja? Wie heißt du?"

„Anamaria. Und ich bin jetzt Captain."

„Wo ist..."

„Sei ruhig und trink den Rum. Ist n Wunder, daß du noch lebst, mit dem Loch in der Brust müßtest du längt Fischfutter sein."

Was sie sagt, klingt wahr, vor allem dann, wenn er aus dem Wasser gekommen ist. Zu schwach, um zu schwimmen, hätte er untergehen müssen. Seinen Atem verlieren müssen. James starrt auf sein Hemd voller Blut und Schlamm, lauscht auf seinen leisen hysterischen Herzschlag. Der Schmerz pocht nicht mehr, alles was bleibt ist Schwäche.

„Es geht mir gut", murmelt er.

„Geht mir am Arsch vorbei."

* * *

_Also lebe ich noch._

Den Gedanken kann er später fassen, nachdem der Rum seine Wirkung getan hat, und er geschlafen hat, aufgewacht ist, geschlafen hat, sich aus dem Bett geschleppt hat und mehr Rum getrunken hat, um die mit ihm neu erwachten Schmerzen zu betäuben.

Er erinnert sich jetzt an die vergangenen Monaten, daran, daß sein Titel nicht mehr Commodore ist, an die Höllenfahrten mit der Dutchman und an seine Entscheidung, die so festgestanden hat, daß er nicht eine Sekunde darüber hat nachdenken müssen.

An das beruhigende Gefühl von Klarheit, als das Schwert ihn durchbohrt hat. Zu wissen, daß es endlich etwas gibt, das er richtig machen kann, nämlich sterben, damit andere leben können. Und an einen Ort gehen, wo man keine Fehler mehr macht.

_Natürlich hatte ich keine Angst._

_Warum lebe ich noch?_

* * *

Tortuga flüstert: _Es ist keine Zeit vergangen._

Der Rum singt: _Lehn dich zurück, es gibt kein Ziel, kein Woher, kein Wohin._

Jetzt gibt es sicher keines mehr, denkt James. Zwischen den Welten, wo ich mich befinden muß, denn sonst wäre ich ganz gewiß tot, gibt es keine Wege in die gewöhnliche Welt, denen ich folgen könnte.

Anamaria ist verschwunden; er kann sich nur wundern, warum sie ihn überhaupt bis in das Dachzimmer der Spelunke gebracht hat. Vielleicht ist sie eine dieser Guten Piraten, von denen es anscheinend in der Karibik nur so wimmelt, so wie Sparrow, Turner und Elisabeth, voller nobler Absichten.

Die Wunde heilt schneller als sie sollte, ein Indiz für die Wahnhaftigkeit seines Zustandes. Dies wird nicht das echte Tortuga sein. Es ist eine Traumerscheinung, die ihn aufnimmt, während er im Sterben liegt, auf einem Geisterschiff weit draußen auf dem Meer. Warum gerade diese Erscheinung, will ihm nicht einleuchten, aber man kann die Wege des Schicksals nicht infrage stellen, man kann sich ihnen nur ergeben.

Auch, als es ihm besser geht, verläßt er nicht das Bett, geschweige denn das Zimmer. Er fürchtet sich, einem Menschen zu begegnen und herauszufinden, wie die Lage wirklich ist. In Albträumen geht er zum Hafen hinaus, betritt eins seiner Schiffe, die starke, längst besiegte Dauntless etwa. Grüßt Matrosen und Soldaten, ohne eine Antwort zu bekommen. Steht unsichtbar und unbemerkt am Steuerrad, so sehr er auch brüllen mag, nichts berührt ihn. Niemand nimmt ihn wahr.

Allzu wahrscheinlich, denkt er, als er aufwacht, bin ich wirklich ein Geist. Ich möchte es nicht wissen.

* * *

Durch das geöffnete Fenster dringen Fetzen von Tanzmusik ins Zimmer, jemand singt auf spanisch über die Liebe und Verlassenwerden.

James preßt die Hand auf seine Wunde, die kaum mehr blutet, und tastet sich an der Wand entlang bis zum Fenstersims, um hinauszusehen. Drei Stockwerke unter ihm auf der Straße hat sich eine Horde Piraten, Huren und Stadtvolk zusammengerottet. Dem Sänger hinterher drängen sie in die Kneipe, zu der James' Zimmer gehört.

Eine in der Masse ist Anamaria, er erkennt sie an ihrer Stimme, als sie den Refrain mitgrölt, und dann an ihrem Gesicht, da sie den Kopf hebt und zu ihm nach oben sieht, als hätte sie gewußt, daß er dort stehen würde. Sie grinst und schubst den Mann neben sich an, der daraufhin auch nach oben schaut. Jack Sparrows Blick, mit Augen, in denen der Schalk glitzert, trifft den seinen. Fast gleichzeitig hebt jeder von ihnen eine Hand zum Gruß.

Guten Abend also, Tortuga, denkt James.


End file.
